


Spencer Reid One Shot (Sorta)

by I_be_the_Kittycat



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Spencer Reid, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_be_the_Kittycat/pseuds/I_be_the_Kittycat
Summary: Spencer Reid is out at a bar and somehow ends up talking about his crush, who happens to be a dom,  while she's 2 feet behind him. This should get interesting...
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!
> 
> I haven't finished writing the smutty part, so that'll be in the next chapter.

Spencer Reid, the cutest guy ever, the genius that you helped train when he couldn’t even do a pull up, is talking about you. YOU. You can’t believe your ears, so much that you almost slap yourself to make sure you’re not dreaming. 

“Morgan, shut up.”

“....come on now pretty boy, we all know about you’re in lo-o-o-v-e-e with her-”

“Morgan!”

Derek chuckles to himself and takes a sip of his martini, wrinkling his nose right after.  
“Hey, Pen? What’s in this thing anyway?”

The only response he gets is a drunken wave, and what sounds to be a list of different breeds of puppies, at least that’s what you think it is. He sighs and turns his attention back to Spencer. 

“Come on now, you gotta tell her!”

Reid sighs. “She probably doesn’t even think we’re friends. She doesn’t even know me well!”

Uh, Hello!! You were standing 2 feet behind them with a tray full of shot glasses, about to challenge them to see who can name the most sex positions. 

Why you chose that for the challenge, you don’t know. It probably has to do with the 2 whisky sours you had with Penelope. And the fact that you like to see Spencer blush. It’s the cutest and most wholesome thing in the world. (Not to mention how hot it is, seeing as it’s a chance that they’ll be more likely to have a submissive role.*cue smirking emoji*)

Yes, you’re a dominant woman, and proud of it! But back to the main point, Spencer didn’t think you two were friends? What about all those days where you would just chill and watch “Friends” while joking about random things? And all those nights where you would go to the night time library (Spencer squealed when he found out that there was a library open between 6pm to 10am) and drink hot chocolate while selecting books from endless rows of shelves? It actually hurt a bit. 

You suddenly get snapped away from your thoughts when you hear your name being called out. You realize that you’ve been standing behind the two men for quite a bit, and they didn’t even realize it until Penelope drunkenly calls out “Boys, you have a guest! Hi (Y/N)!!”

Spencer straight up freezes on the bench and slowly turns around while Derek decides that he needs to buy Garcia another drink. And you know she just can’t resist that offer, so now it’s just you and Spencer Reid, awkwardly looking at each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer’s face is three shades redder than Garcia’s choice of lipstick tonight. He tries to find something to say, but can’t, resulting in stuttering. You find it kinda(REALLY) cute.

Um, Hey (Y/N)... Derek and I---um--- were just t-talking about you! B-b-by any chance, were you behind us th-the whole time?” 

“I was.” You say back simply, raising an eyebrow and smirking a bit. It had come to you as a shock that Spencer Reid really liked you, because it was always power assertive men trying to get your attention. You never liked being the submissive one. It always made you feel like you were only an object, which you couldn’t stand. 

Spencer’s eyes grow so big you can see tiny specks of gold near his pupil and his face seems to have taken on a whole new level of red. “Um… Morgan was just p-playing around? He didn’t mean what he ha-had said…”

You eyed him suspiciously, knowing for a fact that it wasn’t true. It all made sense now, how he was never not able to hang out with you, how he would always be observing you from afar (he isn’t that slick) and how he was the only one who called you by your nickname, (Y/NN). But you decide to play along for a bit. 

“Okay Spence. If you say so, then I believe you.”  
He looks at you with confusion on his face. He knew that you wouldn’t just give up like that.

Then you sit down on the bench, a lot closer to him then Derek was moments ago, putting a leg over his. He now has a look realization on his face, mixed with some embarrassment you guess, considering his face is the color of the raspberry-flavored shots you’ve just set down on the table. 

“So, Spence.” You say, putting on your best seductive voice on. “What were you actually talking  
about with Derek? It must have been something… dirty, considering that beautiful, gorgeous  
tent you have set up down there.” 

He looks confused for a moment, then as the realization dawns on him, he widens his eyes once again and starts breathing a bit more heavily. Did she really say that out loud? 

By now you are kneeling on the bench so you are just to eye level with the boy genius. “And that tent, it just keeps on growing! I’m a bit amazed, Sencer.” You are now no less than 3 inches away from his face, with your arms around his neck. As he squirms from the unexpected arousal, you smirk. You then make sure to whisper the next thing you say in his ear. “I do hope that you won’t be afraid to let the camper out tonight…. Dr. Reid.” And with that, you withdraw from his gorgeous body, take his hand, and lead him out of the bar. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several moments of walking in silence, Reid gulped and spoke up.  
“So... uh.. where are we going?” 

“Someplace special” is all you said in reply. That plus a grin on your face. 

You walked for a few minutes. The scenery was still familiar to Spencer, in fact he seemed to guess where you were taking him. He remembered how you had raved of a rental house that could be customized into just about anything. It was a small space, you said, but was still the best thing known to woman-kind.

Almost reading his mind, you say “I finally got the rental. You can even knock down walls to customize it.” You smiled to yourself, and then glanced up to see that same caring smile mirrored on Spencer’s face.

After walking for a minute more, you finally reach your destination. As you had said, it is pretty small, but it looked much bigger on the inside. Pretty much, it was an on-the-ground tree house. 

You unlock the door and invite him inside. Spencer has to duck down because of how small the doorway is. When he gets inside, he closes the door and turns around. The first thing he notices is the pattern on the walls. Well, technically it isn’t a pattern. It’s a beautiful radiant of sunset colors, with fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. The floor is covered with a fluffy, shockingly thick light pink carpet and there was a bed with a silver bedspread farther back.

As he stands looking around, observing the sights of this small wonderland, you slip behind a curtain which separates the house from a changing area(closet). You take off the dress you are wearing and quickly change into a pair of cute overalls, no shirt. You have never found the idea of lingerie appealing. You could be wearing… well… actually nothing could possibly look bad on you. You peek around the curtain, looking for Spencer.

He has just noticed your absence and was beginning to call for you. You come out from behind the curtain and slowly walk over to him. “Hey, Spencer. I assume your interest isn’t gone yet?” 

He looks to you, and his gaze seems to grace over your body. He looks awestruck. “(Y/N), I c-could never l-l lose interest in you” he says softly. 

Now it’s your turn to blush, feeling all those feelings that you had for him coming back from the pit you banished them to. All those fantasies you had about him, imagining how he felt, tasted, what he sounded like whimpering underneath you, moaning, begging…. And now your dreams are about to come true. It almost made you want to go easy on Spence. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

You start off slowly. A long, deep kiss, a gentle massage against his arousal. Meaningless teasing, yet very effective. It wasn’t long before soft moans were floating from his mouth. You could feel him squirming underneath you, starting to grow impatient, getting him right where you wanted. You then start to pick up your pace. Still slow, but more affectionate. Being careful to pay extra attention to his neck, so that he doesn’t notice you steadily pulling his pants to his knees.

He finally notices where his pants are when you pull back from him. He whines from the loss of contact, but then quiets down when he sees your eyes staring him down. You decide now is a good time to finally start. 

“So, Spencer, what shall I do first? It looks like the big guy wants some attention, but I’d like to play a bit more.” you give his fully upright erection a rub on the head, and you can feel Spencer shiver. To experiment, you push your fingernail into the slit, and Spencer involuntarily lets out a small whimper escape. Before you can do anything more, his phone rings. You both look up in surprise, only for you to grin mischievously and pick up the phone. “(Y/N) wait-” is all Spencer can get out before you grip your hand around his length, pick up the phone and place it on his chest. 

“Hi, Spence. Are you there?” you hear someone one the other end speak. You guess that it’s JJ.  
Spencer looks like he’s about to explode from embarrassment. 

“Y-yeah… JJ i’m h-here.” he stutters. “I’m kinda busy now-” he holds in a moan as you start moving your hand up and down his length. 

“Spencer? Are you okay? Hello?” JJ says through the phone with a hint of concern in her voice. 

“I’mfinebutireallyneedtogonowbyedontcallmeseeyou” and he hangs up the phone. 

You pout. “You’re no fun.” Spencer tries to answer, but you are already sucking around his thighs, leaving love marks all around his genitals. You feel him try and thrust his hips, hoping to get some relief, but you don’t allow it. You move away from him, and grab a box full of… let’s say.. toys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You like that, baby?” you say, smirking as Spencer wiggles and squirms underneath you. You have a vibrator wrapped around his dick and one pressing into him; it’s amazing how he hasn’t fallen apart yet. 

Spencer tries to answer you, but all that comes out is a long moan as you decide to push the dildo against his prostate. 

“(Y/N)..... *involuntary moan* s-s-so gg-g-good……” He stutters, trying to not fall into an abyss of ecstasy quite yet. His eyes roll back as the vibrator rubs against his length’s head, earning another beautiful moan from the boy genius. “Spencer, how are you feeling?” you innocently ask. He tries to sit up and give you an unimussed look, but you massage his foreskin and he falls back down onto the bed, whining and writhing in pure pleasure. 

While he is helpless by his constant panting and mewling, you slip into his lap so your back is resting in his chest. You move his hands away from their grip on the bed sheet and right by your pleasure center. 

“Rub.” you demand. He does so without much fuss, only breaking from his rhythm when you decide to press on the vibrator, making sure he gets overstimulated enough. He thrusts his hips, while unconsciously putting two fingers inside of you. You gasped at this, not paying attention to your own pleasuring before, and realizing how turned on you are. 

You allow yourself to rest your head on his shoulder, so taken in by the moment. He meets you and moves into a kiss, uncontrolled and passionate. You decide to finally turn the vibrators off, making easy work of taking it off of his red, leaking cock. Both of you embrace one another, then you slide onto him without hesitation. 

You moan, unable to contain it any longer. Spencer is far past that point, his neck arching backwards in pleasure while his mouth mutters your name. You think you could come right on the spot, but you want to savor the moment. You then begin to move, your hips go up and down, searching for a rhythm. Spencer’s head snaps back to your face, hair all over the place, pupils dilated, and joins your movements. Both of you become one, your hot bodies moving in a secret form that only the two of you know. When you know he won’t be able to hold back any longer, you whisper “..spencer…”. He makes eye contact with you, and starts thrusting harder than before.  
That move sends you over the edge, soaring into a field of pleasure. As you ever so slowly come down from the high, you see that Spencer hasn’t finished yet. Regaining your strength, you nip at his collar bone, while massaging his nipples and clenching down around him. His body reacts so greatly, thrusts becoming more broken, arms shaking, mouth parting to reveal an exhausted looking tongue, which you take in your mouth. You swallow his moans, ever so loud, and pinch down on his hard nipples. That does it for him, his orgasm coming into effect while he brokenly screams your name. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you and Spencer get to the BAU building the next day, everyone is looking worried. As soon as they see you two, they come rushing over. 

“Omg guys are you okay?” “-said there was groaning coming from the other end-” “didn’t know where you were-”  
“Guys! Calm down! We’re okay!” Spencer says.  
They all stop and look at him. Penelope starts with the questions.  
“Well were the heck were you we tried your phone because we said we’d meet up at my house after although I was too drunk to remember that but JJ was still ok so she called you and you answered but you were making weird noises and you hung up quickly and now you’re safe but we didn’t know that before you idiot you couldn’t have just texted us what were you doing young man?!” she rambles. 

“Umm.. I was… er.. kinda busy?” Spencer tries to say as his face starts blooming. 

Garcia starts rambling again despite the realization looks on the others’ faces.“Well what were you doing that would have you trying not to be loud on the phone? And why was (Y/N) also missing? Little Missy, I have a crap ton of questions for you, don’t think I forgot. And Spencer, why is your face so red? It looks like you just got caught in a lie or you did something embarrassing, or did SOMEONE for the matter of fact-wait...” Garcia’s eyes squint like she’s connecting the dots and then grow so big you swear they could fit your head inside them. 

“WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! I know I was really late in adding the second chapter, I wasn't feeling well. If you have any feedback, feel free to let me know about it!
> 
> Lots of Love! =3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work.
> 
> I'm finished with the rest of the story. <3
> 
> Any criticism is welcome, I'm all for making this work better.  
> Lots of Love :)


End file.
